


Fans?

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Catradora headcanons [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra is shocked, F/F, Fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: There are a lot if fangirls on earth who love Catra what if she were to meet us.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Fans?

The bestfriend squad had been walking around this village called Earth.

Adora had ran into many fans on the way. Some were just fans of She-ra while others were fans of Adora. It was all a little irritating to Catra but she didn't care enough to make that known.

Catra had been sitting down on a little blanket Glimmer had laid down. She decided that they should all go on a picnic in this new exciting village called Earth that they had never been to.

Catra looked to her right and saw a bunch of people whispering madly and pointing at where Bow, Glimmer, and Adora were.

They were probably just shocked to see Adora. It was expected. But it wasn't expected for a woman to come up to Catra.

"Hello. Are you Catra?"

Catra stood up and nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

The girl squealed and beckoned the others over to them. "Oh my god it's her!"

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer walked over and watched in confusion.

The girl turned back to Catra. "Oh my god it's you! I love you! You are like my number one fan! I mean you're so brave and strong! Oh you've been through so much!"

Catra still wasn't registering what was happening. "T-thank you?"

A boy next to the girl opened up a sketch pad with a million drawings of Catra woth diffrent hairstyles. "Can you please sign this? I make art of you with different hair styles because you're my inspiration."

Catra took the boy's pen from him and signed the first drawing on the first page.

Another girl rapped her arms around Catra's waist. "I was in a situation like yours. My mother is very abusive but you, you reminded me to be strong. I love you."

Catra hugged the girl back.

Another girl giggled. "Catra you are soooooo sexy! I am a full shipper of Catradora of course just want you to know you're beautiful."

A blush spread on Catra's cheek. "Oh um thanks. You're beautiful too."

The girl squealed. "Omg! I can't believe it! Tell me when did you fall in love with Adora!"

Adora sat down. "Yes Catra tell us?"

Catra sat down and over ten kids crawled in her lap while teens and adults just sat next to her.

"Well in the Horde when I was six-."

Adora laughed. "No way. I know what you're talking abou-."

Over twenty fans glared at Adora. "Let her speak! Never interrupt the queen!"

Adora grinned and turned to Catra.

"I was six and I scratched out this girl named Octavia's eye and called her a dumb face."

A girl next to her snapped. "Queen."

Catra laughed. "Well I went to Adora. She asked me where Octavia was and I took her. She called Octavia a dumb face. And we ran together when Octavia was chasing us."

Bow's eyes were twinkling right along with the fangirls. "Aww."

"And when I looked at her I was in awe. No one had ever stood up to me like that before. And I knew she was my first love."

A girl in Catra's lap hugged around her waist. "Please adopt me!"

Catra laughed. "Maybe one day."

A teen rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. They need years of therapy over what Shadow bitch before they can have children."

Catra laughed. "Sounds accurate."

What looked like the leader if the fans cleared her throat. "Sorry guys but we've got to go."

The girl hugging Catra frowned. "Do we have to?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes. Tiffany we do."

The girl rolled her eyes and let go of Catra. "Bye. I love you."

Catra waved bye back with a smile. Once all the fans were gone Glimmer and Adora burst into laughs. "You've got better fans than She-ra."

Glimmer nodded. "I love how that one girl said Catra was sexy and then said that she respected the fact that Catra is in a relationship. Your fans don't do that Adora."

Bow nodded. "And you apparently gave someone the inspiration to leave her abusive mother."

Catra smiled. "Yeah."

Bow and Glimmer squash Catra into a hug. "Catra's got fans. Catra's got fans. Catra's got fans."

"No we are not doing this!"


End file.
